criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drink Up and Die
Drink Up and Die is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and nineteenth case of the game. It is the fourth case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot The player and Diana were talking about the sunny day out when Chief Tempest informed the duo of a body being discovered in a saloon wall. The detectives went there to collect the body of farmer Alessandra Sanders, who (according to Ethan) had been left to die after receiving only little rations of bread, the lack of moisture leading Alessandra to die. Dead for a year, the body was then put inside the saloon wall to slowly decompose in the desert heat. They found clues to suspect cowboy Buck Shawn, the victim's brother and saloon owner Reginald Sanders and chief's widow and saloon waitress Suzanne Ernest. The detectives then looked over the case when Diana discovered sounds coming from a hidden bar cellar. After they investigated the bar cellar, they found that the sounds came from a couple of harmless mice. They then investigated the cellar to suspect the victim's friend Kimberly Owens and local tourist Tobias Marcus. They then found out that the victim's brother was trespassing on the cellar crime scene, which led Reginald to tell them that he had a saloon to run and that he would not let them stop his business like Alessandra tried to. They finally found enough clues to arrest Tobias Marcus as the killer. They confronted Tobias about the murder, which the tourist denied. When Diana confronted her about the murder by showing him the evidence, Tobias snapped and confessed to the murder. He told them that he was not a tourist, but rather a survivalist who lived all by himself, eating nothing but the things he could find or steal. However when Alessandra found him sleeping in her corn fields one day, she scared him away, which angered him. Later, he knocked her out and took her to some caves, where he gave her rationed bread and letting her slowly die of dehydration. After she was dead, he snuck into a saloon, which was being repaired after a sandstorm, where he walled her body in so she would never be found. He then came back into society as a tourist in hopes to throw people off track while living like a survivalist in Alessandra's fields. They then arrested Tobias and sent him to Judge Brighton, who gave Tobias a proper life sentencing to the local Gaulstone asylum. After the arrest, the player and Major decided to go back to the victim’s apartment, where they found an old photo album that (according to Erika), belonged to the victim and that the victim briefly knew Diana. The detectives then asked Diana about her personal life. Diana then told them that she grew up with her mother in Sandalone Gorge after her father had passed away. She also told them that she briefly met Alessandra on a trip in university, but they never really connected much after the trip. Meanwhile, Reginald told the player and Major that he had heard about their investigation into Jordan Brown, and told them that Jordan often came to his saloon to sit and play card games in the alcohol cellar. They then investigated the cellar and found a small device buried in the barrels. They then unlocked it, which led Erika to discover that Jordan was responsible for a cyber attack that had happened in the police force back in 2017 during his disappearance, before swiftly returning to help the police fix the damages. After they planned to interrogate Jordan, prison warden Woody Lester told them that Jordan Brown and Anthony Wolf had escaped prison after an explosion had occurred. Woody then told them that he had saw them running to the town. After investigating the saloon, they found a matchbox that had details of a hideout, written by Jordan himself. With knowledge of the prisoners’ safehouse, Major and the player went to arrest Jordan and Anthony for escaping the prison. Summary Victim *'Alessandra Sanders' (left inside a wall, dead of unknown causes) Murder Weapon *'Dehydration' Killer *'Tobias Marcus' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect knows knots Appearance *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect knows knots *The suspect plays billiards Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect knows knots *The suspect plays billiards Appearance *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect knows knots *The suspect plays billiards Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect knows knots *The suspect plays billiards Appearance *The suspect has a rash Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows knots. *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer plays billiards. *The killer has a rash. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Saloon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Empty Glass, Moldy Bandana) *Examine Empty Glass. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Prints Identified; New Suspect: Buck Shawn) *Ask Buck Shawn if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Photo) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts; New Suspect: Reginald Sanders) *Ask Reginald about his last texts to the victim. *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Suzanne Ernest) *Ask Suzanne about how she knew the victim. *Examine Moldy Bandana. (Result: Mold Sample) *Analyze Mold Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Dehydration; Attribute: The killer knows knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bar Alcohol Cellar. (Clues: Barrel Lid, Victim's Purse, Faded Notepad) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Kimberly Owens) *Ask Kimberly about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Kimberly drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Ask Suzanne why she wrote the threat. (Attribute: Suzanne drinks whiskey punch and knows knots) *Examine Barrel Lid. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays billiards; New Crime Scene: Saloon Bar) *Investigate Saloon Bar. (Result: Wallet, Darts Target) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Analyze Plane Ticket. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Tobias Marcus; Attribute: Tobias drinks whiskey punch) *Ask Tobias about the murder. (Attribute: Tobias plays billiards) *Examine Darts Target. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Hair Gel) *Ask Buck Shawn about the dart target he made of the victim. (Attribute: Buck knows knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Reginald why he was trespassing. (Attribute: Reginald knows knots, plays billiards and drinks whiskey punch, Buck drinks whiskey punch, Suzanne plays billiards; New Crime Scene: Victim's Kitchen) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Shirt) *Examine Victim's Shirt. (Result: Green Juice) *Examine Green Juice. (Result: Cactus Juice) *Ask Tobias about his juice on the torn shirt. (Attribute: Tobias plays billiards and knows knots) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Ruined Photo) *Analyze Ruined Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Kimberly about her boyfriend cheating on her. (Attribute: Kimberly knows knots and plays billards) *Investigate Cellar Barrels. (Clues: Bloody Rock, Rope Coil) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Rope Coil. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Never Forget the Past (4/6). (No stars) Never Forget the Past (4/6) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Result: Locked Photo Album) *Examine Locked Album. (Result: Album Unlocked) *Examine Album's Photos. (Result: Photos Revealed) *Analyze Photos. (03:00:00) *Ask Diana about her past in Sandalone Gorge. (Reward: Camouflage Tank Top) *Ask Reginald about what he knows about Jordan. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bar Alcohol Cellar. (Clues: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Jordan's Device Unlocked) *Analyze Jordan's Device. (09:00:00) *Ask Woody Lester to let them interrogate Jordan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Local Saloon. (Result: Lost and Found) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Matchbox) *Examine Faded Matchbox. (Result: Coordinates) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Sandalone Gorge (The Mystery)